


Helicopter

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Because I feel bad for making Jinwoo die in the last one, Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Encouraging, Helicopter, M/M, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Top Yoon Sanha, based a CLC song, but english version, top myungjun | MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Astro were sent to do a verity show, but the host HATES Jinjin, and he makes sure he knows.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAgainKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/gifts).



> I got inspired to write by Notagainkevin, you're literally the nicest person don't fight me cause you will lose. Also this will probably have a lot of spelling mistakes.

I go up, helicopter

An alarm blared through them dorm, automatically waking up Jinwoo, who at set an alarm for a verity show. rolling over to shut off his alarm, Jinwoo is surprised a taller figure has turned it off for him, the person leans down and kisses his forehead making him look up, it's Moon bin. He lets out a small giggle, and gets out of his bed, deciding to put on an oversized shirt and some shorts. The shirt hangs off his small shoulders, making Moon bin giggle a little at how small his boyfriend really was. "Hey meanie, go wake up the others!" Jinwoo pouts, realizing what he's laughing about, "alright shorty!" Jinwoo lightly slaps him on his shoulder as he walks to the other side of the room, to get dressed.

Then I make hella noise for the take off

Jinwoo goes ahead and helps wake up the others, knowing it takes awhile for Sanha to wake up. When he get's there, he see's Moon bin pulled in rocky's embrace, He lets out another giggle and goes the bed leans in and whisper yells in Sanha's ear, "Get up or I'll get Myungjun to beat your ass" Sanha immediately opens his eyes and lets go of Moon bin, who falls off the bed. "Bitch you better run!" "shit!" Sanha and Moon bin bicker, I sigh, going to wake up the other.

I go up, helicopter

Jinwoo walks over to Myungjun's bed and and gives him a small kiss, waking him up slowly. "Thanks babe" Myungjun winked making Jinjin blush slightly as he got up to wake up Rocky. He gave rocky the same bliss of getting a magic kiss from jinwoo. "thanks hyung!" Jinwoo smiles back at him and leaves to Eunwoo's room, in case Moon bin didn't wake him up. When Jinwoo walks in the room he see's Eunwoo half naked abs on full display, pulling down his pants. Blush covers his face adorably and walks back out of the room. He goes to the bathroom thinking he'll get some space to not be red faced in front of the members, but no, their had to be a line to the bathroom, so he tries to sneakily turn around and make himself coffee, nope Eunwoo was behind him. Jinwoo's pretty sure he's going to cry. Even though Eunwoo is his boyfriend and literally wouldn't give to shits. "Babe did you accidentally walk in on me changing" He says laughing, "Shut up!" Jinwoo sulks trying to leave the room before the endless teasing happens. Spoiler alert, that did not go as planned. "aww is hyung embarrassed?" Eunwoo says pulling him into a suffocating hug. Then the teasing commences, things like "aww your so cute" and "is our baby embarrassed?" were being said.

Never give up (Ooh)

Finally Jinwoo's jar broke and he yelled "I Swear to our lord and savior Cheesus Christ I will chop all your dicks off if you don't let me go right now" there was silence, then it erupted into laughter. Jinwoo sighed forced resigned to his fate. after ten minutes of horrible teasing, finally Eunwoo let him go, in favor of going to the bathroom. Sadly he didn't have enough time to make a coffee, but thats okay he at least got free of the teasing. after they pilled into the car, he decided to research about the person interviewing his members and him. oh, he was a well known Jinjin hater. Why the hell did the company even allow us to be interviewed by him? I guess they didn't read into it much. "What are you reading? can I see? please?" Rocky asked, pouting I sigh knowing that they would be horrible to the host if they knew. "It's nothing, wanna play a game?" I say to rocky, he looks at me suspiciously before saying "sure!"

Like a pilot

When astro finally arrived to the building they left the cool air conditioned car, instead going to the warmer building. When we walked in, I knew right away that I was not going to enjoy my stay, just with the way he glared at me and didn't bow when he bowed to everyone else. once we sat down, he tried to put me out of camera view saying that It would look better that way, but the others stopped him. and the whole time during the interview he was absolutely horrible to me, saying horrible shit like "you could lose a lot of weight you know?" or "I think we can all agree on the fact that jinjin is the ugliest" or even "I think the most useless member is Jinjin." and it hurt.

See me all-all day, yeah, watch me paint-paint-paint

thats when he said something that really hurt "I bet Jinjin's parents didn't even want him." How did he know? How did he know that my parents were abusive and hated me? "You know you can shut the fuck up!" Sanha spoke up glaring holes into the interviewer, fuck this is a live interview. "Why are your protecting him he clearly doesn't-" "Jinjin hyung deserves the world and everything other then that, your just too blind to see how much we need Jinjin hyung." Sanha spoke I look at the others while they argue. Myungjun looks like he's about to beat someone up which is unusual since he is almost never that angry, usually the chill type of person, Rocky looks like he is going to beat the interviewer up and it looked out of place on his usually kind face, Moon bin looked like he was going to go off on him which was weird for Jinwoo to see, as he's always so kind and lovable, that him looking like this sent alarms to his brain, Eunwoo looked so pissed it was the kind of pissed that you don't usually see on his handsome features. 

Pull all this color from the wonders of my bra-bra-brain

I try to intervene, not wanting it to turn into a fist fight. "Sanha calm down, we can just prove him wrong in some other way!" I offer quickly regretted that statement, because that made Myungjun spoke up "Yeah, maybe by showing him your talents!" Oh god, I don't want to do this right now. "Yeah and prove that he can't even dance better than me" he spoke up "no lets just show him by succeeding!" I say trying hard not to crawl back into my shell when the interviewer looked at me like my parents would, Disappointment. lucky the manager stepped in when they saw what was happening, "Okay guys we have to leave rap it up!" we finally ended the live, I thought that was going to be all when I felt a harsh slap, that shock my balance, making me fall. 

I keep my eye on the prize, yeah, keeping my eye on the sky, ya,

I quickly stood up, he backed up thinking I would hit him back, but I dragged my members out having to grab Rocky by the collar on his shirt. and before I left I said, "I'm not going to slap you back because I'm not as low as you" and walked away, Adrenalin running through my veins. I closed my eyes and breathed, taking a few deep breathes before I left. we went to the car in silence, scaring me, what if I did to much? what if I angered them? what if- "Jinwoo you were fucking savage!" Myungjun spoke picking him up and spinning me around, which surprised me because he's only two inches taller then me, but then again he's really strong. He then quickly puts me down making me giggle, he may be strong, but he definitely cant carry me for five minute, which is the walk to the van.

Honey, wherever I go, I'm watching the door

after we get into the car they all pile in the backseat with me, making me, Myungjun, and Rocky sit in the laps of Eunwoo, Sanha, and Moon bin. I sat in moon bins, Rocky on Sanha's and Myungjun on Eunwoo's. It confused me why they insisted on it so much, but I was too stressed and tired to disagree. Moon bin wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, I lean my head on his shoulder, tiered and wanting to sleep. He used his other hand to pet my hair, making me fall asleep faster.

'Cause I got goals, looking for more, I want it all

Once I wake up, I'm on my bed being cuddled by Eunwoo and Sanha, the two giants of astro, making me smile, before I remember what he said about me, It hurt a lot, But I feel like I deserve it, I mean I am pretty useless- "baby, you awake?" I hear Sanha speak "yeah" I say taking in a deep breath, taking in Eunwoo's and Sanha's scents. I smiled, maybe just maybe I'm not all those things. "You aren't any of those things baby, you are perfect, wonderful, and talented, don't listen to him he's a liar." My eyes widen, did I say that aloud "yes yes you did" Eunwoo says behind me, Startling me even more by a slap on the ass, "that's for thinking that about yourself like that!" Eunwoo says, and I can hear his smirk. I just laugh, still tired when they rest their arms protectively on my waist, "just sleep baby, we'll talk in the morning"

I'm in the zone, I'm in the zone

When I wake up next, It's the morning, I guess Eunwoo left to make food I think because of the smell of food in the air, and Sanha left to take a shower I assume because he walked past me and moon bins room with a towel over his lower half and wet hair, as he had a habit of leaving his clothes in his room. I get up, and look around, moon bin must have either left the room or slept in Sanha's or Eunwoo's room, because he wasn't in our room. I sigh contemplating if I should get dressed or not. I decide not to, after ten minutes of staring at the wardrobe. I get up, and walk to the bathroom still trying to wake up I close my eyes, only for a second, when I face plant into someones chest, I open my eyes to be met with Myungjun, "sorry," I mumble rubbing my eyes. 

I'm free up here

He hugs me tightly for about a minute or two, I can tell it's a silent 'I love you.' and when he lets me go, he leans down and kisses me for a minute and then leaves, I sigh happily, I really do love them. After I go to the bathroom I bump into Minhyuk, well really he pulls me into a tight embrace, holding me close, giving me the most comforting feeling. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear, as he rubs my back I smile at him, and he hugs me tighter. I then feel someone hug me from behind, placing their head on my shoulder, Moon bin, "Love you guys, but we are in the middle of the hallway." Say as I try to get through the sandwich of rocky, moon bin, and me. But they *struggle* to walk over to the couch, and after about then steps, end up making us fall. I hear an erupt in laughter, the others were in the living room Which made sense. I giggle as I try to, again, make my way to the living room , But their grips are tight, "Guys the floor is dirty! at least get up!" I say making the other two giggle as moon bin tries to roll off me, and ends up hitting a wall I climb off Sanha and let Moon bin and Sanha use my hands to get up. 

I want it more, I want it more

after breakfast, we end up talking about what happened, which was a lot easier than what I originally thought it was going to be. They didn't integrate me to see how I felt about it, they just wanted to know a few things. "Hyung you gotta tell us when these things happen!" Eunwoo says when he hears that I knew he hated me. "Sorry I just thought I would be bothering you all-" "you never bother us" Myungjun cuts me off. I smile at them making Myungjun and Minhyuk pile on top of me, followed by Sanha and Eunwoo, then finally moon bin. 

You 'bout to see mе

after a long talk about how I should talk to them about things like this, We end up all cuddling on the floor. I see Eunwoo check his phone for any important messages, Then he smiles, confusing me, when he passes the phone to each of the members. When it's my turn I see twitter open on on it is trending #protectjinjin and #apolagizeJunghoon. I smile, I really love aroha. I feel a kiss on my cheek, I look up to see Sanha, I smile, I really do love astro. 

Fly in the sky for a chance at the gold

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this I had so much fun writing this! Also I know they have shower stalls, I just thought it would be better if they didn't for the story. I meant giants as tall people, like mwa.  
> Also please check out Kevin's work, they put so much effort in it it literally haunts me in my sleep. They inspire me to keep writing and do my very best, so please If you do anything please check them out! I love their work and they are so funny, I just love them so much!


End file.
